


Jealousy Justified

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A picnic at the Burrow leads to jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Jealousy Justified  
 **Author:** raglek  
 **Date:** 09/05/08  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Challenge:** none  
 **Words:** 5700  
 **Warnings:** Some AU - not everyone who died in the war is dead in my fic, SLASH, oral, anal, mention of spanking, light D/s  
 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of JK Rowling. The original characters and plot are the property of me. (grin) I am (unfortunately) in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. (Dammit) No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Beta:** the most gracious rdwind (Thanks for the Brit picks and grammar check)  
 **Summary:** A picnic at the Burrow leads to jealousy  
 **Author notes:** This is my first HP/DM fic. Please let me know what you think.

 

 

“Harry are you sure this is the best idea?” 

Draco sounded more nervous than Harry had ever heard him sound before. “We talked about this, remember? Ron and Hermione are fine with our relationship, so you’ll have friends there to talk to.” Harry smiled at the look on Draco’s face. “Yeah, I know it kills you to admit, but they are your friends.”

“Yeah, yeah. But what about the Weasel’s family?” Draco winced at the look on Harry’s face. “ Sorry, old habits and all that, I mean, what about Ron’s family? Last I checked they weren’t too fond of me or my name.”

“Ron’s family knows about us and that we are coming together. They’re willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Of course, the twins will probably tease you unmercifully, but that’s just their way. Molly will be keeping an eye on them, she promised that she wouldn’t let them get too out of control.” Harry took Draco’s hands in his and pulled his boyfriend close. “I love you, and for reasons that I still haven’t figured out yet, I know that you love me. That gives you a big leg up with the Weasley family.”

Draco sighed and leaned his forehead against Harry’s. “You’ve got that backwards. It’s easy to see why I love you. The amazing thing is that _you_ love _me,_ ” and he gently kissed Harry to prevent the denial that he knew was coming. 

Draco knew that the people in Harry’s life had been shocked to discover that the two of them were involved. Especially when they discovered just how in love the two young men were. _Well, everyone but Hermione. She hadn’t been surprised at all._

**Flashback to seven months ago**

Draco could still remember the look on Weasley’s face when Hermione had said, “It’s about time!” upon discovering the lovers snogging on Harry’s couch. She had been the first of Harry’s friends to welcome Draco into their lives. For several months, Ron hadn’t even spoken to Harry and it was several months after that before he would acknowledge Draco as an important part of Harry’s life. But finally, his friendship with Harry won out over his animosity with Draco. The two men were polite to each other and got along for Harry’s sake, both acknowledging that they would never truly be friends. 

Even after it came out that he had been spying for the Order throughout the war, a lot of people, _Weasley,_ Draco thought darkly, had still been reluctant to trust him. For the most part, Draco was fine with this, other people’s attitudes did not matter as Harry loved him and that was all he really needed. 

**End Flashback**

But today was a little different. Today he was entering the lion’s den. _Ok, the Weasley’s Burrow, but damn near the same thing._ Ginny was getting married in a week, to Viktor Krum of all people. Today was a chance for her family and some of her closer friends, most of them being in the wedding party, to meet Krum’s family. There was going to be a big all-day picnic at the Burrow. 

Draco was forcefully brought back to the here and now when the light kiss he’d started turned into something more. Harry had wrapped one arm around his back and the other was behind his head pulling Draco tight against the long, lean body that he loved. Draco moved his hands to Harry’s arse to pull their groins even harder together.

Harry moaned and twisted his head away. “We can’t. We don’t have time. We’ve got to stop and pick up Luna.”

Draco nibbled his way along Harry’s jaw, following it back to his ear. He took the lobe between his teeth and bit down gently. “I need you. I need your taste.”

“Draco,” Harry gasped as Draco slowly sank to his knees. Harry’s eyes closed and he titled his head back as Draco pushed his face against Harry’s cloth covered hardness.

“Look at me Harry. Watch me take this sweet cock in deep. I want those bright green eyes focused only on me, on my mouth.” Draco’s voice was hypnotic and he knew that Harry had no choice but to obey. 

He quickly unfastened Harry’s trousers, knowing that his lover wore no pants beneath. Draco quickly pulled them down so he had access to his lover’s balls as well as Harry’s beautiful cock. He licked at the pre-come already gathered on the head, and then ghosted his face along the length of it. Draco nuzzled against Harry’s sack and took one of the precious orbs in his mouth.

“Oh Merlin! Draco, I need… I can’t…” Harry muttered incoherently as his hands grabbed at Draco’s head. “Gonna fall,” he panted, “can’t stand up when you do that.”

Draco smiled and, ignoring Harry’s words, took the other bollock in his mouth. He knew that if he dragged this out, Harry _would_ fall. But, unfortunately, they really didn’t have much time. So giving a little sigh of regret, he released his treat and moved back to the tip of Harry’s leaking cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and then swallowed the firm shaft in one swift move. 

Harry gave a small scream and bucked his hips in surprise. He knew that Draco could deep throat him; he’d proven that all to well time and again. But usually, Draco worked slower, drawing out the delightful sensation of having that gorgeous mouth surrounding his whole member. “Draco, please. Oh, gods, please, don’t stop.”

Draco gave a hum of pleasure. He loved to hear Harry beg. He could spend hours teasing his lover, licking and sucking, keeping him on the brink but never letting him cum. In fact just last night, he’d had Harry so wound up that when he finally allowed the climax, Harry actually passed out.

Bobbing his head faster and faster, Draco heard Harry’s moaning change to the soft sobbing sounds he always made just before he came. Knowing that time was short, Draco decided it to push his love over the edge and softly scraped his teeth along the full length.

Harry screamed and came, clutching at Draco’s shoulders. “You!” was the only understandable word that came out of his mouth as his world imploded. His hips wouldn’t stop thrusting although he was sure he had nothing left in him to give.

Draco gently sucked the last few drops from the spent cock and pulled back just in time to ease Harry to his knees. He wrapped his arms around the trembling body and slowly rocked back and forth, giving Harry a chance to catch his breath. “I love you,” he said quietly, knowing he would do anything, give anything for the man in his arms.

“I love you, too,” Harry returned and pulled back just enough to reach Draco’s lips. He shivered, delighting in the taste of himself in his lover’s mouth.

As Draco returned the gentle kiss, the phone rang. “Damn, I bet that’s Loon… er, Luna.”

Harry nodded. “You answer it, while I get straightened out.” 

By the time Draco got off the phone with the strange young woman, Harry had put himself to rights, gotten the food they were contributing to the picnic into the basket, and gotten the auto loaded; having decided to drive instead of Apparate, fly or Floo. Draco had become enamored with motor vehicles and had bought three of them in the past year. Luna, having never ridden in a car or truck before, had asked if they would mind picking her up and Harry had graciously agreed.

“Are we ready?” Draco asked.

“I am, but you might want to comb your hair,” Harry laughed. “I ah… messed it up a bit.” Harry smiled as Draco rushed to the bathroom to fix his appearance, muttering about grabby hands.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, the phone rang again. “You get it this time,” Draco complained, knowing that it was probably Mrs. Weasley or Hermione, wondering where they were.

Harry grimaced, but agreed. “Hello…Yes Hermione, but we were just leaving. … I know the picnic starts in less than an hour. … Yes, I know we still need to pick Luna up. … No, everything is fine…” Harry’s voice trailed off. Draco looked at him and saw a bright blush covering his face. “No! We’re just running a little behind. … Of course I’m not going to miss out on Ginny’s party just to have sex. … HERMIONE!”

Draco smirked. 

“We’ll be there in about thirty-five minutes. Ok, yes, umm hmm, good-bye.” Harry looked at his partner and scowled. “You can just wipe that smirk off your face right this minute. You’re in just as much trouble as I am.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Draco drawled, “I’m the bad one, remember. People expect me to be naughty. You’re supposed to keep me in line.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, right. Keeping you in line is like keeping nifflers from digging. It is not going to happen.”

Draco grinned wickedly. “Probably not, but I enjoy your attempts at it.”

Harry tried to fight his smile, but he loved that look on Draco’s face, and finally gave in and laughed. “Come on, Trouble. We’ve got a party to get to.”

As Harry walked out the door, Draco swatted him on the arse. Harry, still a bit tender from their play the night before, yelped and scowled over his shoulder. 

“That’s what you get for calling me names. And if you keep it up, there’ll be more of that tonight.”

Harry felt a frisson of pleasure course through his body. In their everyday life, he and Draco were equal partners, with Harry usually taking the lead in most other facets of their relationship, but at night, in the privacy of their room, things were different. At night, when they were finally alone, the day behind them, Draco was in charge. 

**FLASHBACK**

The first time Draco had spanked him, Harry had been shocked at how aroused he had become. Draco just smiled knowingly and then proceeded to shag Harry senseless. Since that night, they found themselves easily falling into a more Dom/sub relationship. 

They had rules, a set that was unique to them, things that they both agreed on. Draco had insisted on a safe word, although they never took the discipline to extreme levels, he still wanted Harry to have an out. If he was ever uncomfortable, all Harry had to say was “ice cream” and it would all stop. 

**End Flashback**

Draco smiled at the look on Harry’s face and caressed the arse he had just abused. “If you don’t stop looking at me like that, we’re never going to make it to the party.”

Harry blinked and shook his head. “Sorry, I just…”

“I know, Pet,” Draco said softly. “Now, do you have the instructions to get to Luna’s?”

“Yeah, I already put them into the GPS device.”

“Mmm, such a good boy.”

Once they were under way, Draco reached over for Harry’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and nibbled on the knuckles.

“Stop that. We’ve got a half-hour drive ahead of us, twenty minutes of it spent with Luna. I don’t want to be hard for the duration, and I don’t want any embarrassing spots on the front of my trousers.” Harry scolded.

Draco just smirked. “It’s not my fault that just the touch of my hand turns you on.”

“Your touch I could handle. Your mouth, however, would make angels have sinful thoughts.”

With one last nibble and a quick swipe of his tongue, Draco dropped their hands to the seat between them. “If you’re not going to let me play, then you’d better come up with something else to keep me busy.”

“You’re driving. Keep busy with that.”

“Spoilsport.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A few hours later, Draco was sitting in a chair, drink in hand, listening to Krum’s father ramble on about how great a Quidditch player his son was, how much money he’d made just from endorsements, and how big the new manor his son had bought for him was. As the man had a thick accent, it made understanding him a bit rough, but Draco had long ago learned how to look interested and give noncommittal replies at the right time, leaving his mind was free to wander. The problem was he didn’t like where it was wandering one little bit.

Shortly after they had arrived, a tall, longhaired, redhead with an earring had caught Harry up in a big hug. “Bill!” Harry had exclaimed joyfully. “Merlin, it’s good to see you. I know your mom was worried that you wouldn’t be able to come until next weekend and that you’d have to hurry off again. How’d you get away?”

Bill laughed, one arm still around Harry’s shoulders. “Well, when you find a king’s ransom, they have a tendency to give in to your requests.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially, “At least for a month or two.”

“A king’s ransom? Like an actual King?” Harry asked eagerly.

“Yeah mate, like an actual King.”

“That sounds so cool. Where…” Harry trailed off as Draco loudly cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry Draco. I forgot that you two haven’t ever really been introduced. Draco, this is Bill Weasley. Bill, this is Draco Malfoy.”

“His boyfriend,” Draco said tightly, staring at the arm _still_ wrapped around Harry. He reluctantly extended his hand when Bill offered to shake.

“Oh, of course, Mum told me you two were dating,” Bill replied. He gave Harry one last squeeze as he shook hands and then dropped both of his arms. “Draco Malfoy.” Smiling, Bill continued, “So what are you doing these days Draco?”

“I’m studying to be an Auror.” Draco answered shortly. “If you’d excuse us,” Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and led him away. He could swear he heard soft laughter behind them, but when he turned to look, Bill was talking to his dad.

“What the hell was that all about?” Harry demanded, pulling Draco to a stop. They’d ended up near the Weasley Quidditch pitch, a small field where the kids used to play.

“Awfully cozy with you, wasn’t he?”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean? Draco, don’t tell me you’re jealous. Bill and I are just friends, and hardly that. He’s the brother of my best friend, so of course we are going to be friendly. I’ve known him for years.”

Draco growled, “He wants to be more than your friend. He couldn’t keep his eyes or his hands off you.”

“You’re being ridiculous. We. Are. _Friends._ Nothing else. We haven’t seen each other for several years. It was just a hug. Now come on, we should get back.” 

Draco didn’t know whom he was more angry with, Weasley for wanting what was his or Harry for being so clueless. He didn’t want to fight, however, not here anyway, so he agreed. But as they were walking back Draco promised himself that he’d be keeping an eye on the oldest Weasley; and keeping Harry within arms reach.

For the next couple of hours, things had been fine. Harry stayed close and Bill was busy catching up with various family members. When they sat down to eat, Draco had been forced to listen to Bill bragging about the latest treasure he’d found and how big his bonus was from it. Draco was disgusted that Harry had just eaten it up with a spoon, hanging on every word that came from Bill’s mouth. 

The few times that Draco had managed to get Harry’s attention for himself, Bill would mention another clever little bit of magic he’d used to break the spells and curses on the hiding place of the ransom. When Harry’s attention would turn back to the redhead, Bill would glance at Draco with a smirk in his eyes. Once the meal was finished, Draco was relieved to see Bill get whisked away by his twin brothers. They had been gone for a couple of hours and Draco finally felt like he could relax his guard a little.

And so, that’s how he found himself listening to Krum the elder _Vic, Vince_ Draco couldn’t remember his name but it wasn’t really important. What was important was the fact that Bill was back and the man once again seemed to have mesmerized Harry. Draco stood abruptly, cutting of his companion. “If you’ll excuse me.” Not waiting for a reply, he stalked toward his lover.

“Malfoy, how have you been?” one of the twins, he could never tell them apart, accosted him.

“Like you really care,” he sneered, veering to go around the man.

The other twin blocked his way. “But we do care. See, you are, for some reason, important to Harry. Harry is important to our family. So, by extension, that makes you important.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “That’s touching, really. Now if you’ll excuse me.” But that didn’t work with the twins. They just shifted and reflanked him. “Let me pass,” he hissed.

“What’s your big rush? We asked a sincere question, out of the goodness of our hearts, and you’re acting like we called you a dirty name.”

“He put you up to this didn’t he?” Draco snarled at the twins. “He told you to keep me away from Harry.”

“What are you talking about? No one put us up to anything. We just noticed you walking along all by yourself and decided to keep you company.”

“I don’t need your company.” Draco was finally able to get past the twins, but he couldn’t see Harry or Bill anywhere. “Damn it! Where did they go?” he whirled back on the two behind him.

“Bill just wanted to ask Harry a question without you interrupting. They’ll be back in a mo’.” 

Draco’s eyes narrowed menacingly. “Tell me where they are. Right. NOW!”

“What’s going on here?” Molly Weasley’s voice cut in.

“Nothing Mum, we were just talking to Mal… ah Draco here.”

“Don’t you lie to me George Weasley. Are they bothering you dear?” She asked Draco.

“Not bothering me so much as hindering me. You’re oldest son seems to have disappeared with Harry. I was looking for them. I need to talk to Harry. I believe George and Fred know where they are.” Draco felt a savage satisfaction in the look Molly gave her sons.

“Is this true?”

“Aww Mum, Bill just wanted to talk to Harry for a minute without interruptions. He asked us to keep M- Draco company.”

Just then, Draco heard one of the sweetest sounds in the world. “Draco, what’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Where’ve you been?” Draco was proud of himself. His voice gave away none of the anger he felt.

Harry blushed, “I was just, um…” he looked at the Weasleys standing there listening to every word he said. “Sorry, I need to speak with Draco alone.” He took Draco’s hand and led him away from the crowd.

They got to the shed where the Weasley’s kept their brooms and Harry opened the door. Gesturing Draco in, he followed and closed the door behind them. “Lumos” Harry ignited the tip of his wand.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Draco demanded.

“I’m sorry Draco. I… You were right.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” Then Draco realized, “What did he do?”

“We were talking and he was telling me about this crypt in South America. He said he had pictures of it and asked if I wanted to see them. I said yeah and we went inside,” Harry hesitated a bit, “to his room.”

“I’ll kill him,” Draco snarled.

“NO! It’s ok. I’m fine. He just… well, he umm… asked if you really made me happy. And I said yes, of course. He came closer and put his arms around me and said ‘I bet I could make you happier.’ And he kissed me. I was shocked, I just stood there…” Draco moved for the door. 

“Wait, please, let me finish,” pleading, Harry grabbed at Draco’s arm. “I just stood there for a minute. I couldn’t figure out what he was doing. But then I realized and I pushed him away. I told him that I love you and that he needed to stop. He said that I was just confused, grateful to you for your efforts during the war and believing that was love. He said that he loved me. That was why he and Fleur broke up. He kept dreaming of me and he just couldn’t go through with marrying her. Then he tried to hug me again. He said I needed someone who would treat me like a prince; he said he could do that.” Harry’s face darkened with anger, “He said that you were too selfish, to arrogant and cold to treat me the way I deserved. _That’s_ when I hit him.”

Draco had been listening with rage and fear fighting for dominance. Rage that someone would try to take Harry away from him, fear that it would work. That Harry would realize it was true, that Draco didn’t deserve him and would agree to leave him. When Draco heard that last sentence, he almost slumped with relief. Then the rage came roaring back, “That fucking bastard! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Harry laughed a little, “No, he didn’t hurt me. I think that I, however, broke his nose. I can’t wait to hear how he explains that to his mother.” Harry sobered, “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you earlier. I should have listened to you. I just don’t get why he acted that way.”

Draco pushed Harry against the wall behind him. “You’re right. You should have listened to me. Later tonight, I’ll make it perfectly clear to you just how upset I am that you didn’t. If you must know, he acted that way, you stupid git, because you are the most beautiful man I know. The best man I know. _My_ man.” And with that, Draco took Harry’s mouth.

Harry sighed and melted against his lover, submitting to the savage intensity of the kiss. This was what he wanted, what he needed. If people didn’t get that, that was their problem. He loved Draco, had for years, and nothing short of death would tear Harry from his arms. The way Draco smelled, the way he touched Harry, the way he would wake up in the morning and kiss Harry so sweetly, the way he’d laughed at Harry’s attempts at cooking and then made up for the hurt caused by making love to him slow and gentle, everything about him was right, was perfect for Harry. _Other people don’t know, they don’t get to see that side of him. The real Draco. My Draco._ And then Harry was lost in their kiss.

Draco felt a primal need to claim Harry, to mark him, to make sure that everyone knew beyond all shadow of a doubt that he belonged to Draco. He threaded his fingers in Harry’s hair and tugged sharply, pulling Harry’s head back.

Harry moaned in disappointment as Draco moved his mouth away. He shivered as he felt Draco sink his teeth into Harry’s neck, biting gently at first, then with increasing pressure. Harry almost cried out at the feel of his mate’s teeth marking him. He rubbed up against Draco, needing more. He put his hands on Draco’s arse and pulled until their erections were rubbing together. He could feel a smile against his neck as Draco stopped biting and began kissing and sucking on the spot he had chosen to mark.

Draco knew there was a chance that someone would come looking for them, but he didn’t care. He needed this. He needed Harry soft and compliant in his arms. Draco needed to hear his lover moaning and begging for him; needed to be inside Harry, filling him with Draco’s seed. He moved his head to whisper against Harry’s ear. “Have to fuck you now, love, show you that you belong to me.”

“Yes, Draco,” Harry moaned. “Oh, yes. Need you. Now. Please love, please.” 

Draco stepped back a bit and turned Harry around to face the wall. As Harry arms lifted to support him, Draco’s lowered, reaching for Harry’s zip. He pushed the trousers down as far as he could reach and then pulled Harry’s bare arse against his still covered cock, teasing them both.

Harry lay his head back on Draco’s shoulder and bit his lip hard to keep from crying out. He pressed back against Draco needing more contact. He was still sore from the spanking he had gotten last night, but it felt so good to have Draco’s cock pressed against him, that the pain didn’t matter. Truthfully, it felt good; serving to heighten the pleasure.

He heard Draco whisper a lubrication spell. His lover leaned forward and traced Harry’s ear with the tip of his tongue. “Kick off your shoes and trousers. I want your legs spread wider apart for this.”

As Harry started working his shoes off, Draco pressed a lubricated finger into his hole. He slowly worked the finger in and out as Harry struggled with his shoes. Draco pushed a second finger in and began stretching the tight entrance, preparing it for his aching cock. He could have just used a spell to lube and stretch Harry, but he liked getting his lover ready the muggle way. Especially times like now. He loved watching Harry dance on his fingers as he tried to divest himself of his clothing. 

Harry was wriggling, trying to get his trousers off as well as trying to take Draco’s fingers deeper inside his arse. Draco twisted his hand just right and hit Harry’s prostate. Harry did cry out at that and stopped trying to get out of his pants and concentrated on getting more of Draco’s fingers inside him.

Draco stopped moving his fingers and firmly gripped Harry’s hip with his other hand to still the movements as best he could. “No. If you want more, you keep taking your trousers off. If you stop, then I stop. Understand?”

Harry groaned knowing that Draco meant it. His lover had phenomenal control when it came to sex. As much as Draco wanted this, he’d continue to deny them both until Harry complied. He nodded to show his acceptance and continued trying to get his damn trousers off his legs. In his desperation, he was prepared to swear that someone had placed a permanent sticking charm on them so they would never come off. 

“Good boy,” Draco crooned, and began finger fucking his lover again. He added a third finger, listening to the slight hiss of pain as Harry’s body adjusted to the new intrusion. As Harry continued his struggles, Draco moved his other hand from Harry’s hip to unzip and lower his own pants. 

Harry almost shouted for joy. Success! He finally kicked the offending material from his legs. He spread them wide and braced himself; eager for the cock he could now feel against his bare skin, knowing that this was going to be hard and fast.

Draco pulled his fingers out and ran his hand appreciatively over the muscular arse so tantalizingly displayed before him. He pulled his hand back and gave one hard swat, relishing Harry’s cry. He lined his cock up with the tight hole it belonged in. “Mine, Harry. Say it.”

Harry tried to thrust back, but Draco moved back as well. He was ready to cry in frustration. “Draco, please. Fuck me, need you, need this. Please,” Harry begged shamelessly. It used to bother him, how quickly Draco could reduce him to a quivering bundle of need while remaining in such tight control of his own needs. Now, however he rejoiced in it, knowing that damned control would help Draco last longer. He could fuck Harry for hours, had in fact done so, allowing himself to cum only after Harry was limp with exhaustion.

Draco’s hand tightened on Harry’s hip. “Say it, goddamn it! Say you’re mine.”

“Yours, Draco. Only, ever yours.” Harry panted.

With those words ringing in his ears, Draco thrust hard into the body of his mate. They both cried out as Draco’s balls slapped against Harry. Draco set a hard driving pace, knowing that he wasn’t going to last long. His control had been stretched to the limits by the events of the last few hours and even if he wanted, he couldn’t make this last long. But, that was all right as they probably didn’t have too much longer before someone came looking for them. Besides, Draco knew that they both needed this too much right now to draw it out.

The world had faded away for Harry. All that remained was he and Draco. Pleasure and heat, sweat and lust, that hard cock filling him, fucking him, taking away the anger and embarrassment, leaving behind nothing but need. 

Harry moved his hand down toward his cock. He was so close, he just needed a little friction. Draco slapped his hand away. “Don’t you dare. That’s mine,” he snarled and then wrapped his hand around Harry’ hard aching cock. He developed the perfect rhythm between his hand and his cock bringing Harry ever closer to the edge.

“Yes. Yes. Draco, so good. Please, oh gods, please. Need to cum, please don’t stop,” Harry sobbed out, hardly aware of what he was saying or even that he was speaking at all.

Draco increased the pace wanting, needing as much as Harry did. He moved his head closer to Harry ear, “Cum for me baby. Need to feel you cum around my cock.”

That gave Harry the final push he needed. He began cumming, pulse after pulse of creamy liquid landing against the wall in front of him. He would have screamed if he’d had enough oxygen, but as it was, he figured he was lucky to be breathing. He felt Draco’s hips stutter and knew his release was the trigger for his lover’s.

When Harry’s tight passage began constricting around his cock, Draco knew he was lost. He licked at Harry neck and once again bit down over the mark he had created earlier to block the cry he felt coming. He lost his rhythm and then it didn’t matter anymore. It felt like it came from his feet, climbing up his legs and finally pouring out of his cock, his cum filling the sweet tight ass of his mate, his Harry. _Only mine, only ever mine._

They stood, both gasping, sweaty, spent. Neither moved until Draco’s softened cock slipped out of its warm haven. They both moaned at the loss.

As they began putting themselves to rights there was a soft knock at the door. Hermione’s voice drifted through the barrier, “Guys, I know you’re in there. I just thought I’d warn you that Molly is looking for you. She went inside and found Bill. He tried to brush it off as nothing, but you know how she is. She got the whole story out of him. She’s mad as can be at him and actually grounded him to his room for the rest of the day if you can believe that.” Hermione gave a weak chuckle, and then continued. “The twins have been grounded too, although Bill said that they didn’t know what he was going to do. He just told them that he wanted to talk to Harry for a bit without Draco glaring at him, so they helped him out. Anyway, she wants to make sure that Harry is alright. I had gone inside to use the loo and overheard part of the conversation, so she asked me to help look for you. No one else knows what’s going on.”

They finished getting cleaned up and dressed as they listened to Hermione. “We’ll be out in just a few more minutes,” Harry assured her. She acknowledged the response and they heard her walk away.

Harry turned into Draco’s body. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. “I love you Draco. No matter what anyone else thinks, I know that this is where I belong.”

Draco had one arm around Harry’s waist. He cupped Harry’s cheek with the other hand and smiled softly, “I thank the gods every day for this. For you. I love you too,” and he kissed Harry again.

They regretfully broke apart, knowing that if they lingered too long, Molly would be the next one knocking on the door. Draco took Harry’s hand and as they walked out said, “I still want to kill him.”

Harry sighed, “I know love, part of me would like nothing better myself. But you can’t. We’ll just have to be satisfied with knowing that he has a broken nose and that a twenty-nine year old man has been grounded to his room.” He gave Draco a small grin, “Besides, if you kill him, you’ll go to prison. Then I’ll have to do something horrible to get thrown into prison as well and I’m just not that good at being bad.”

Draco leered and pulled Harry closer. “Stick with me, I’ll teach you all about how good it is to be bad.” 

Harry laughed delightedly. He knew the coming week would be hard, Harry was a member of the wedding party, a groomsman, and Bill was an usher, so he would have to be around the older man several times. But now he knew to watch out for Bill and he knew that Molly would also keep an eye on her wayward son. 

But right now, for this one moment in time, all was right with the world. He was in Draco’s arms, held tight, with their mouths moving leisurely against each other. As he kissed his bad boy, Harry thought, _Hmmm… Bad boy lessons from the baddest boy I know. I can hardly wait._


End file.
